In a conventional web site (e.g., internet shopping mall) for providing electronic commerce service, a search engine accesses a database with product names, brand names, product descriptions, manufacturers and seller names via natural language/morpheme analysis and synonym dictionary to provide search results classified by weight value of each item above.
However, the conventional method is vulnerable to search of new product names or model names different from standard words because it depends on information previously registered in the analysis algorithm of natural language/morpheme and the synonym dictionary.
In order to search these products, continuous updating on new keywords or information has been required. As a result, there was a problem to output inaccurate information or insignificant search results when continuous updating was not provided.